Archive der Stuttgarter Zeitung
Dies sind die Archive der Stuttgarter Zeitung 8.Juli 1801 Weitere Morde in der Politischen Elite Brüssel: am Frühen Morgen wurden in der Bairischen Hauptstadt fünf Leichen aufgefunden, die alle als wichtige Aristokraten aus Hessen Identifiziert wurden. Sie gehören allesamt dem inzwischen deutlich, auch in den Reihen der eigenen Partei, der NPFD, gewachsenen Zirkel der Horst-Gegner. Flugzeug-Einsatz kategorisch abgelehnt Die Preußische stellvertretende Staatsführung lehnte einen Einsatz von Flugzeugen durch den Verbündeten Sachsen kategorisch ab. 7. Juli 1801 Kaiser beginnt Debatte über Bundeswehreinsatz Stuttgart: Kaiser Horst XVIII schlug vor, die deutsche Bundeswehr im Fränkisch-Preußischen Krieg einzusetzen. Die Soldaten sollen zu einem Möglichst baldigen Ende des Konflikts beitragen, so Horst. Es ist jedoch offensichtlich, dass dies lediglich der erneuten Festigung seiner Macht dienen soll, und kein ernst gemeinter Vorschlag ist. Das Bundesverfassungszuständigkeitsgerricht hat bereits Veto gegen diesen Absurden Vorschlag eingelegt. Wahlen in Preußen bis auf weiteres verschoben Aufgrund der Kriegsbedingten Abwesenheit des vorübergehend staatstragenden Friedrich II von Hohenzollern will die Übergangsregierung bis zur Beendigung des Konfliktes mit Franken mit der Wahl warten. 6. Juli 1801 Berlin belagert Seit 18.00 Uhr ist die ehemalige Deutsche Hauptstadt vollkommen von Fränkischen Truppen umschlossen. Stresemann wird im Ausland obduziert Zur Aufklärung seiner Ermordung wird der ehemalige preußische Kanzler in der Pathologie des Hessischen Oberkriminalamtes in Hessen untersucht. Die Darmstädter Pathologie wurde im Jahre 1799 neu eingerichtet und verfügt deshalb über die fortschrittlichste Einrichtung in Deutschland. Bei der Aufklärung der genauen umstände seiner Ermordung werden zudem Amerikanesische Kriminalisten behilflich sein. 5. Juli 1801 Der Kaiser hat abgedankt ’’Darmstadt (hPA):’’ Heute Morgen um Sechs gab Kaiser Horst XVIII in einer äußerst kurzen Pressekonferenz bekannt, dass er von nun auf auf die Kaiserkrone verzichten wolle. Nach einer 2 Wochen dauernden, Traditionellen Bedenkzeit wird der Kaiser seine Krone im Reichstagsgebäude ablegen. Zahlreiche Abgeordnete halten dies für ein Ablenkungsmanöver des Kaisers, um in dieser Zeit seine Macht wieder zu festigen. Bei einer durch einen Entscheid erzwungenen Abdankung wäre er mit sofortiger Wirkung exthronisiert worden. 4. Juli 1801 Erste Kämpfe in Sicht Heute Morgen startete die Fränkische Armee mehrere Vorstöße: Nidwalden, der Ort, in dem Präsident Kennnedy abgestiegen war, wurde sie vom Mob freudig begrüßt. Im Süden Preußens, Nördlich des Neckars und im Westen der Provinz Schlesien gelangen ebenfalls Vorstöße, die unbeantwortet blieb. Lediglich im Bairischen Sicht kam es zu kämpfen mit der Örtlichen Polizeiwache. Dieser überfall kommt einer Kriegserklärung Frankens an Baiern gleich, was einen weiteren Sympathiesturz Frankens zur folge hatte. Kaiser Horst wieder aufgetaucht: Bundesratsvorsitz fordert einstimmig rücktritt. StZ interviewte: StZ: Herr von Bismarck, sie sind Sprecher des deutschen Bundesrats, was war die Begründung für die Rücktrittsforderung? Von Bismarck: Die Antwort, welche seine Hoheit auf die Frage, weshalb er verschwunden war, gab. StZ: Die da wäre? v. B.: Seine Hoheit meinte, er sei auf seiner Toilette eingesperrt gewesen, und hätte nicht nach Hilfe rufen wollen, da ihm dies Peinlich gewesen wäre. StZ: OH!!! 3. Juli 1801 Kopf Stresemanns gefunden Der Kopf des Preußischen Kanzlers wurde Gestern In einem klein en Küstendorf nahe dem Bairischen Brüssel gefunden. Nahcdem er weder in der Örtlichen Polizeidienststelle, noch dem Zuständigen Kriminalamt indentifiziert werden konnte, Erkannte ihn schließlich im Bairischen Oberkriminalamt ein Beamter, der einmal bein einem Staatsbesuch für des Kanzlers gesorgt hatte. Der offensichtlich gewalttätige tod Versetzte die gesamte Politisch Elite des Reichs in helles entsetzen. In Preußen wird nun Generali.F. Friedrich II von Hohenzollern das komando bis zur Wahl übernehmen. Sachsen bietet Hilfe an Sachsen bot seinem Preußischen Nachbern hilfe an, doch die Republik ließ keinen Durchmarsch zu. Die Sächsischen Truppen dürfen jedoch durch Bayern marschieren Kriegsberricht eingerrichtet An der Fränkischen Grenze wurden mehrere Kriegsberrichtserstatter postiert, welche das genaue Geschehen an der Front Dokumentieren, und an eine Zentrale in Darmstadt schicken sollen. 2.Juli 1801 Fränkische Botschafter allgemein einbestellt Heute Morgen , in aller frühe, wurden im gesamten Reich die Fränkischen Botschafter einbestellt, um ihnen mitzuteilen, was man von den Kriegserklärungen halte(nämlich nicht viel) Präsident Kennedy Zeigt sich erregt Präsident Kennedy gab heute eine äußerst brüskierende Pressekonferenz angesichts dieses Nichtigen Konflikts ab. Der Bundesrat entschloss dennoch, Fürst Horst nach beendigung der Kämpfe als Kriegsgefangenen nach Amerikanien gehen zu lassen. (kurze) Pressekonferenz des Fränkischen Botsschafters in Stuttgart zur Kriegserklärung 1. Juli 1801 Schwaben auch im Krieg Stuttgart(sPA): In der Nacht vom 30. Juni auf den 1. Juli traf gegen 0 Uhr die Kriegserklärung Frankens in Stuttgart ein. Der Fränkische Botschafter erklärt sich bereit, Morgen eine kurze Pressekonferenz zu geben Kaiser Horst verschwunden! Darmstadt (hPA): Nach dem preussischen Kanzler Streseman bleibt nun auch Kaiser Horst XVII unaufindbar Im gegensatz zu seinem Innenpolitischen Antonym Verschwand Der Monarch nicht auf einem Jagdausflug, sonder in seinem Schloss bei Darmstadt, das er seit Montag nicht mehr verlies. 30.Juni 1801 '' KRIEG!'' Gestern Erklärte Franken Preußen den Krieg, nachdem in Nürnberg die Geschehnisse um den Amerikanesischen Präsidenten Kennedy bekannt wurden, welche Graf Horst als Grenzverletzungen bezeichnete. Die meisten anderen Herrscher zeigten sich meist recht bedeckt, doch erstaunlicherweise bot Bayern Hohenzollerischen Truppen durchmarschrecht an. Besonders die Reaktion aus dem Kaiser palast mutet merkwürdig an: Kaiser Horst gab an, nicht in den Krieg eingreifen zu wollen, und verweigerte ein Interview. Tilsit '21 steht erneut auf der Kippe Tilsit(pPA): Tilsits neuer Bürgermeister stellt sich quer und verhindert das bei der Bevölkerung äußerst umstritene Projekt erneut. Das Projekt, welches für die Größte preußische Stadt eine Rundumerneuerung vorsieht steht vor allem deshalb im Kreuzfeuer der Kritik, weil er den Abris des Traditionsreichen Unterrirdischen Bahnhofs und zahlreicher Wohnviertel vorsieht. Kaserne Neuklampfen abgebrannt Herbert vonWürtumburg bricht sich Bein auf Bundesrat-Treppe 25. Juni 1801 Kanzler Streseman weiterhin verschwunden Pasing (pPA): Der Preussische Kanzler Streseman bleibt weiterhin unauffindbar, obwohl Bundespolizisten die Ermitlungen aufgenommmen haben. für die dauer seiner Abwesenheit hat der Pasinger Bürgermeister Von Strelau-Brüssel die Staatsgeschäfte übernommen. 17. Juni 1801 ''' sächsische Seperatisten: Wie weit werden sie für ihre Ideale noch gehen? ' 'Helgohausen' (bPa): In der Nacht vom 16. auf den 17. Juni überschritten Sächsische Nationalistische Separatisten-Kampfverbände den Rhein und setzten auf die Funktionale Exklave Badens, Neubreisach, über. Die Kämpfer, so die Badische Grenzwacht, wären wahrscheinlich schon vor 2 Tagen nach Baden gekommen und hätten vereinzellte Bauernhäußer überfallen. Gustav Streseman: Was wird er sagen? Berlin (pPa): In einem Interview gab Kanzler Streseman bekannt, Kennedy weiterhin unterstützen zu wollen, er wolle ihm jedoch klar machen, dass er ihn nicht Kompromisslos gegen die eigenen Landsleute unterstützen könne. Ein Neues Gebiet in der Deutschen Parteienlandschaft Königsburg (sPA):In dem Kleinen Kuhkaff Dörfchen Braunau bei Königsburg wurde gestern eine Vollkommen Neue Partei gegründet: Die' N'eue '''K'ommunistische D'eutsche '''E'inheits'P'artei(NKDEP). Das Parteiprogramm: Ein National in einem Autoritär regierten Deutschen Reich durchgesetzter Kommunismus. Parteivorsitzender ist Adolf Honecker, ein Österreicher aus Braunau (Tirol). Näheres finden sie hier IKMK durch Ratsbeschluss akzeptiert In einer Sondersitzung wurde den forderungen der IKMK Prinzipiell stattgegeben. Interview mit P.L. Das Interview mit Herrn L., der unbekannt bleiben möchte, einem Kenner der Deutschen Politszene. '''StZ: Herr L. wir wollen gleich zu Sache kommen: was halten sie von der Momentanen Situatuion, Speziell von den Steigenden Spannungen zwischen Pasing und Stuttgart? P.L.: So, also ich muss sagen, dass ich denke, dass solche Spannungen an sich nichts Schlechtes sind: ganz im gegenteil, in der Politik und der Elektronik ist es dasselbe: ohne Spannung läuft nix. Klingt komisch, is aber so. StZ: Meinen sie?! Aber was ist nun mit den Spannungen zwischen Pasing und Stuttgart? P.L.: Nun ja, also ich würde es weniger als Spannungen, denn vielmehr als konstruktive Meinungsverschiedenheit betrachte. StZ: Es ist doch aber nicht abzustreiten, dass gerade mit dem Entschluss, zumindest in der Medizin wieder Elektronik zuzulassen, insbesondere Amerikanien und damit auch Preußen rigoros Beleidigt wurden. P.L.: Also ich muss schon bitten, mit sonderfällen können sie mir hier doch nicht kommen! StZ: Und was halten sie von dem Interview Kaiser Horsts? P.L.: Ach, der Horst ist doch längst nicht mehr ernstzunehmen. Das mit dem Flugzeug, das war wahrscheinlich der Bismarck, und die Geschichte von wegen Fortschritt hat ihm einer seiner Berater gesteckt, der Horst lässt sich ja sogar beim schuhebinden beraten! StZ: Nächste Frage: was halten sie vom Interview Gustav Stresemans? P.L.: Naja, gut anhören tut's sich ja, aber ob der das auch wirklich so durchzieht? Der hat doch auch nur ein halbes Rückgrat. StZ: Vielen Dank Herr P. für das aufschlussreiche Interview. 16. Juni 1801 - Spätausgabe Interview mit Kaiser Horst XVII StZ: Guten Abend Eure Majestät Horst: Gudde Awend (Z''ur besseren verständlichkeit haben wir das weitere Interview vom Hessischen ins Deutsche übertragen'') StZ: Was sagen sie zu den Vorkomnissen der letzten Tage? Horst: Sie meinen die Überfälle auf mein Landgut in Helgoland? StZ: Ähh...Nein, ich meine die Vorkommnisse um Präsident Kennedy! Horst: Achso... Nun, ich habe gehofft, er würde den Äußeren Umständen erliegen. StZ: Sie hätten also Kennedy den Tod gewünscht?! Horst: So kann man sagen. StZ: Aber das ist doch schrecklich Undiplomatisch! Und warum haben sie, obwohl sie seinen Tod herbeisehnten, ihm trotzdem ein Flugzeug zugesandt? Horst:'''Also, ich will ganz ehrlich sein: der Kennedy geht mir mit seinem Fortschrittsfeindlichen Getue gehörig auf den Sack. Darum auch das Flugzeug: ich wollte ihn vom Fortschritt überzeugen. Im übrigen habe ich keine Hemmungen zuzugeben, dass In Hessen schon Seit langem Serienmäßig Flugzeuge hergestellt werden. '''StZ: Aha... Aber zurück zum Thema: Was können sie uns noch zu besagten vorkommnissen sagen außer, dass sie einen deutlich unglimpflicheren ausgang für Kennedy erhofft hätten? Horst: Na gut, mit sowas muss man in Franken halt immer Rechnen. StZ: Vielen Dank für das Aufschlussreiche Interview.